Syrup Anyone?
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: Bella shows Edward the joys of chocolate syrup. One-shot. Cute. Somewhat fluffy. BXE


**A/N:** This is my second one-shot today. I'm bored and I came up with this so I decided to type it up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Summary:** Bella shows Edward the joys of chocolate syrup. One-shot. Cute. Somewhat fluffy. BXE

**Syrup Anyone?**

Edward scrunched his nose. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I know it's no mountain lion, but for me it's pretty close."

He shook his head. "It looks revolting."

I shook my head and stared at the bottle of chocolate syrup. "You know most humans enjoy this."

Edward shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever enjoy…that." He pointed at the bottle.

I shrugged and started to take off the plastic surrounding the cap.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward asked his voice rapid with shock. "We're still in the store, we haven't even paid for it yet!"

I smiled. "Relax!" I threw the plastic on the ground and twisted the cap off and pushed up the nozzle. "Let me see your finger." I finally said, holding the bottle upside down. Edward hesitated for a second before handing me his index finger. I squeezed the bottle letting the black chocolate ooze onto his hand. Edward made a disgusting face staring at the black goo on his finger.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" He asked, still looking down at his finger.

I shrugged. "Nothing, I just wanted to distract you so I could do this."

Even with Edward's vampire speed he didn't have time to stop me from squeezing the bottle onto his shirt and face. I lifted the bottle up and down as fast as I could, laughing as I saw his face go through three different emotions. After a good thirty seconds, I stopped squeezing the bottle and smiled at him. Edward looked up at me, his face blank.

"Sorry." I whispered feeling embarrassed that I just sprayed him with chocolate syrup.

Edward stared at me. "You know what this means, don't you?" I shook my head, feeling even more embarrassed. Edward sigh, "Bella, Bella, Bella."

I looked at the ground, feeling extremely embarrassed, I fought the urge to cry, it was suppose to be a joke. That's when I felt it; something cold and wet was slipping down the back of my neck. I screamed and reached the back of my neck to see what was crawling down my back. When I looked at my hand there was chocolate syrup smeared across it.

I looked up to see Edward in front of me, a smirk on his face and his own bottle of chocolate syrup in his hands. I smiled at him.

"You know what this means, don't you?" I asked, wrapping my fingers around my own bottled syrup.

"War?" Edward asked, taking a step back, his hands lacing around his bottle.

I nodded. "On the count of three."

Edward nodded. "One."

"Two." I responded.

"Three." We said together, both squeezing our bottles throwing are arms up and down, laughing loudly.

I turned my head to the side, closing my eyes, just moving my arms up and down, hoping that I was hitting him. I could hear Edward's laughs, echoing down the aisle, mixing in with mine. I could feel the cold syrup run down the side of my cheeks and mouths.

Someone cleared their throat loudly next to us. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a large man with a blue vest and a gold name tag with the word "manager" carved in it, his face was red. I blushed, and tried to hide the syrup behind my back.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." His voice was deep and careful, like he was trying not cause a scene. I nodded and looked at Edward, he was smiling, chocolate smeared across his perfect face.

"Of course." He said respectively.

"And you're going to have to pay for the syrups." He pointed the syrup behind my back.

I nodded, my cheeks stained red. "Yeah. I kind of figured that."

He nodded before leaving us; I looked up at Edward and laughed. He smiled at me, stepping closer. "For now, I think it's safe to call it a truce." He handed out his hand.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Truce." I said, my fingers wrapping around each other behind my back.

"Good, now let's get you cleaned up-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because I poured the remaining contents of my syrup on his face.

I smiled. "All is fair in love and war."

Edward laughed, wiping the syrup from his eyes. "You are the most dangerous woman in the world."

I smiled and walked to him, throwing the bottle on the ground. I threw my arms around his neck and licked his cheek, he stiffened beneath me. "Better than a mountain lion?" I asked.

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Much."

**End.**

**A/N:** Like it? If you do, you should totally review. :D I've written better. But I was in a rush with this one. I read through it once but I didn't really edit it. Like I said in a rush. If there's any errors, sorry! Hope you enjoy though and remember **review**!

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
